Drago gentil ? Impossible mais vrai !
by lolo et laulau
Summary: note : dois je continuer la fanfic ou pas... lisez la note
1. Amie avec Malfoy

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma première fiction à moi toute seule.

Moi Laura.

Ceux qui me connaissent doivent se dire : Ehh beh c'est un miracle … ou plutôt un malheur !

Mais non cette fic est sérieuse, je l'ai déjà bien avancée et je dois dire que j'adore l'écrire donc j'espère que vous prendrez tous plaisir à la lire.

Voici le résumé légèrement plus long.

****

RESUME :

Amour une nouvelle élève et Drago vont se mettre ensemble d'ici quelques temps. On pourrait croire que Drago va casser du jour au lendemain comme il le fait pour toutes ses conquêtes habituelles, pourtant nous allons découvrir ce (beau) personnage sous un autre jour….. 

****

Voici l'emploi du temps des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, j'ai décidé qu'ils auraient le même partout sauf en divination ! 

****

lundi :

matin

-double potions.

Botanique

après-midi

- soins aux créatures magiques

histoire de la magie

mardi : 

matin

- double divination (seuls Gryffons)

métamorphoses

après-midi

- double enchantements

mercredi : 

matin

- double DCFM

après-midi

- soins aux créatures magiques

botanique

jeudi : 

matin

- double métamorphoses

enchantements

après-midi

- potions 

divinations (Gryffons seuls)

vendredi : 

matin

- DCFM

histoire de la magie

Pas cours l'après-midi

Pas de cours le samedi matin pour cette année là.

DISCLAIMER :

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling à part ceux de mon intention.

Aller je vous souhaite enfin une bonne lecture à tous !

Laura.

****

CHAPITRE 1 : Amie avec Malfoy

En ce 2 octobre, tous les élèves de Serpentards et Gryffondors (qui avaient TOUS leurs cours en commun) somnolaient sur leur table. Ils étaient en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et ne se gênaient pas pour se passer des mots ou dormir, mais ne parlaient pas trop car le professeur - fantôme entendaient quand même leur chuchotements et enlevait des points. 

A vrai dire seule une élève écoutait, et cette élève c'était Amour, Amour Mapson. Oui, elle aussi pensait que son prénom était un peu bizarre et pensait que sa mère aurait pu faire un autre choix mais s'en fichait un peu, et puis personne ne se moquait d'elle donc ça va….. Elle était nouvelle et était en 7ème année à Poudlard à Gryffondor avec le fameux Harry Potter et ses amis. Enfin, son amie car Ron Weasley (et toute sa famille) avait été assassiné. 

Amour ressemblait beaucoup aux Malfoys question physique, elle était d'un blond presque blanc et ses cheveux ondulés cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, la couleur de sa peau était très blanche, elle avait les yeux d'un bleu presque gris mais ceux-ci étaient légèrement plus bridés que la moyenne, avait de bonnes formes, bref physiquement était magnifique et l'on aurait pu penser qu'elle était de la même famille que Lucius ou bien avait le même caractère mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Son père était un sorcier redouté qui avait violé sa mère, qui était une prostituée cracmol pour sorciers, et celle-ci mourut en accouchant mais avait bien avant décidé du nom de son enfant.

La jeune fille avait toujours étudié à l'Académie de Berlin où l'on privilégiait les potions et où l'on ne faisait pas d'Histoire de la magie, à part ça c'était identique à Poudlard, même si dans son ancienne école ils étaient beaucoup avancés pour tout récapituler en dernière année donc parmis le programme Amour ne connaissait pas seulement 3 choses la potion du Véritasérum, qu'il n'utilisait pas en Allemagne, et les deux sorts du saucisson et du 'coloris capilis' qui bien entendu colorait les cheveux selon la couleur à laquelle on pensait.

Mais ces trois problèmes elle les avait tellement étudiés chez elle qu'elle les connaissait.

Alors que son père, qu'elle connaissait mais à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé, ne connaissait pas son existence et que sa mère était morte, elle avait été adoptée par deux sorciers travaillant tous deux au Ministère anglais mais qui l'avait tout de même transférée à Berlin par sécurité. Ses parents avaient été assassinés au cours de l'été par les derniers mangemorts qui restaient, car une rumeur disait que Voldemort avait bu du venin de cobras orange pour avoir plus de force et que ça avait mal fini.

Mais heureusement avant leur mort ses parents avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore qui disait que pour sa dernière année Amour étudierait à Poudlard.

Et voilà, maintenant elle était là….. Elle n'avait pas de meilleur ami mais aimait bien Hermione même si celle-ci était follement jalouse que Amour était la meilleure élève de Poudlard, selon Dumbledore.

Donc Amour passait la plus clair de son temps dans le parc ou assise près du lac.

La sonnerie sonna. Tout le monde sortit vite fait bien fait alors que Amour rangeait à peine son parchemin dans son sac.

Elle retourna à la Salle Commune des Lions et vit une annonce :

__

Bal de Halloween.

Tout le monde y est convié mais doit être habillé en moldu.

Et au déjeuner, tous les 7èmes iront obligatoirement à un restaurant chinois habillé comme en moldu.

Le directeur.

Amour sourit, vraiment Albus ferait tout pour que ses élèves ne détestent pas les moldus.

Elle alla dans le dortoir des 7ème années, et rangea en pile tous ses livres proprement sous son lit. Elle garda tout de même quelques parchemins, ses deux plumes et ses bouteilles d'encre. Elle prit un livre moldu sur la vie d'un sorcier pour pouvoir le lire tranquillement sous un arbre.

Elle re-sortit du dortoir et de la Salle Commune et traversa plusieurs couloirs ainsi que descendit trois escaliers pour enfin se retrouver dans le Hall.

Elle descendit les quelques marches qu'il y avait, marcha dans l'herbe du parc et s'assit sous un arbre assez près du lac pour enfin continuer sa lecture tranquillement.

Si calmement qu'elle entendit les membres l'équipe de Serpentard hurlait du terrain de Quidditch alors que les élèves s'entraînaient. Amour roula des yeux mais ne sut continuer sa lecture car elle voulait à tout prix les voir s'entraîner. Elle se leva et rangea son livre dans son sac qui était bien léger pour une fois. Elle contourna son arbre et se mit à marcher tout le long du parc pour enfin se retrouver derrière les gradins. Puis elle se dit qu'ils n'accepteraient sûrement qu'elle les observe ainsi….. Alors qu'elle allait retourner sur ses pas elle entendit derrière elle des bouts de conversation, et vit Harry ainsi que quelques élèves de Gryffondor en tenue de Quidditch. Elle entra alors sur le terrain et s'assit dans un des sièges qui s'offraient à elle.

Seul un joueur la remarqua en train de les observer avec ravissement, celui qui recherchait le vif d'or, en clair Drago Malfoy. Il s'approcha d'elle à 153km et s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans, mais Amour n'avait pas broncher.

Il l'observa attentivement, oui elle ressemblait vraiment à une Malfoy, avait l'air sympa et était intelligente…..

* …..parfaite * se dit-il.

- Heu….. qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Normalement on pourrait te virer en croyant que tu nous espionnes….. la prévint-il.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, se défendit elle en fronçant les sourcils, en vérité je vous regarde car j'adore le Quidditch…..

- Alors Super Potter devrait te prendre dans son équipe, dit il sarcastique.

- Non je ne crois pas, j'ai dit que j'aimais le Quidditch certes mais le hic c'est que j'ai le vertige, vous regardez ça passe mais monter sur un balai jamais de la vie.

- Donc si je te prends sur mon balai tu hurlerais…..

- Oui, mais aussi je te tiendrai si fort par les hanches que t'en aurais les marques pendant plusieurs jours, le prévint elle, et puis quand tu me redescendras je te tuerais….. finit elle avec un sourire. 

- Dommage j'aurais bien voulu ou sinon…..

- Même devant l'équipe des Gryffondors qui est là depuis que nous avons commencé notre petite discussion, lui demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

Il se retourna et les vit puis son regard se reposa sur Amour :

- Dans ce cas j'y vais, mais j'espère qu'on pourra se reparler.

- Moi aussi, fit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit sur le terrain harcelait Harry.

Elle les entendait hurler jusque là :

- ….. Je t'ai dit que tu partais Potter !

- Pourquoi ? vociféra le brun

- J'ai pas envie que tu vois nos techniques !

- Moi non plus t'inquiète, et puis on a besoin de s'entraîner donc partageons le terrain, lui cria le Gryffondor.

- C'est vrai que toi et ton équipe êtes tellement nazes que vous en avez besoin, mais c'est non !

- Et pourtant t'as l'air de t'en foutre qu'elle soit là Amour…..

- Mais elle s'est pas pareil ok !

A cette phrase la jeune fille concernée descendit son sac sur l'épaule sur le terrain tandis que les deux capitaines se hurlaient dessus car elle, elle était là et que les autres Gryffondors ne pouvaient rester car ils espionneraient les techniques Serpentards …..

Elle s'interposa entre les deux adolescents et dit un peu en colère à Harry :

- Déjà toi pas la peine de me mettre la faute dessus ok !

Encore un peu en colère elle prévint Drago :

- Et moi je suis pas sage comme une image je peux te voler tes techniques aussi !

Elle reprit :

- Et je vous annonce les deux gros imbéciles, que tous vos équipiers s'entraînent et que ça a pas l'air de leur poser problème donc il manque plus que vous !

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et constatèrent que c'était la vérité :

- Bon maintenant je vais vous laisser étant donné que vous allez bientôt vous mordre…..

Elle fit à peine deux pas que les deux garçons lui sautèrent dessus pour s'excuser et ils insistèrent pour qu'elle reste jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement.

- Jusqu'à la fin ? s'étonna la fille. Pourtant la dernière fois toi Draco tu as engueulé trois Serdaigles et toi Harry deux Serpentards car ils se promenaient juste derrière les gradins d'après mes souvenirs……

Mais les capitaines lui expliquèrent que elle c'était différent…..

- Dans ce cas, dit Amour toute contente.

Elle observa donc toute joyeuse leur entraînement qui selon les joueurs qui lui avaient un peu parlé du haut de leur balai, ne s'était jamais déroulé avec deux équipes en même temps ou bien une spectatrice Gryffondor pour les Serpentards…..

A la fin de l'entraînement des Gryffondors Drago décida que lui et son équipe s'entraîneraient encore cinq minutes. Alors il n'y eut plus personne sur le terrain et la jeune Gryffondor se leva mais avant de partir elle vérifia si elle n'avait rien oublié ou perdu à l'intérieur de son sac. Elle descendit donc les gradins en voyant qu'il ne manquait rien dedans et commença à marcher dans le parc pour rentrer et dîner directement mais une voix derrière elle l'appela :

- Amour…..

A moins que c'était un timbrée qui hurlait à sa bien aimée, elle secoua sa tête, s'arrêta et se retourna pour apercevoir Drago. 

- Déjà là….. s'étonna Amour.

- Oh je prends toujours ma douche dans la douche de mon dortoir de préfet là je me suis simplement jeté un sort de nettoyage….. dit simplement Drago.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête et le Serpentard ajouta aussi :

- Et puis je ne voulais pas te rater.

Amour rit un peu et lui dit en souriant :

- Ou tu veux vraiment être mon ami ou t'es en pleine crise hormonale…..

- C'est peut-être les deux, proposa t-il avec un petit sourire qui en disait long. 

Elle abandonna quelques secondes son sourire pour froncer les sourcils, puis son visage redevint impassible et Drago proposa : 

- Il est encore tôt pour le repas dans la Grande Salle mais est-ce que t'as faim ?

- Je suis affamée, affirma t'elle.

- Dans ce cas on a cas aller dans les cuisines prendre à manger et on mangerait ici prés du lac, au clair de lune…..

- C'est une invitation ? lui demanda t-elle un petit rien soupçonneuse mais assez enjouée.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Alors j'accepte mais le petit blem c'est qu'il va faire de plus en plus froid ici…..

- Mais je serai là pour te réchauffer ma chère, dit Drago.

- Certes, mais je préfèrerais manger à l'intérieur…..

- On prendra une salle de classe abandonnée, supplia le garçon.

Amour ferma ses paupières deux secondes puis soupira : 

- Alors je suis totalement d'accord avec toi.

Ils repartirent ensemble vers le château bras dessus bras dessous. 

- Mais comment as-tu fais pour trouver les cuisines ? lui demanda Amour une fois installée dans un des fauteuils d'une vieille salle en train de mangeait de la purée devant un bon petit feu.

- Ma mère, expliqua simplement le blond.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en commençant par les cours, les profs et les devoirs étant donné qu'ils avaient exactement le même emploi du temps. Puis le sujet dériva sur Poudlard et ses passages secrets puis sur Amour et ses conquêtes lorsque Drago lui demanda :

- Et question mec, par qui es-tu intéressée ici ou ailleurs même ?

- Pourquoi, tu veux peut être mon avis sur la question pour mieux choisir après….. rigola Amour.

- Non, s'offusqua Drago, c'est juste pour savoir…..

Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire d'arrêter car elle avait compris, d'ailleurs elle rigolait.

- En réalité….. Vois-tu à 17 ans je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne, lui avoua Amour.

- C'est vrai, s'étonna le Serpentard, si jolie tu es personne ne t'a rien proposé.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'âme sœur et je refuse de sortir avec quelqu'un si je n'éprouve pas de l'amour ou un tant soit peu de sentiments amoureux envers lui….. expliqua la blonde.

- Je crois que tu as raison, dit Drago, moi je suis déjà sorti avec plein, plein de filles, mais c'était jamais du sérieux, c'était simplement pour une relation entière d'un soir.

Amour fronça un peu les sourcils et le nez et dit :

- Je te comprend tu sais, j'ai déjà eu à peu prés la même envie que toi mais je pense aux autres…..

- Et moi je t'admire Amour, en tout point, avoua Drago.

Et sous ce compliment qui en cachait un autre Amour rougit et attaqua son steak.

A la fin du repas ils décidèrent de rentrer dans leur quartiers, Drago et Amour étaient les deux préfets en chefs, donc leurs quartiers se trouvaient juste en face de l'autres, contrairement aux préfets simple qui eux avait un quartier spécial dans leur tour respective, mais Amour ne s'en servait pas.

- Et pourquoi ? lui demanda Drago sur le chemin.

- J'en sais rien mais je vais dorénavant les utiliser, car Lavande aimerait bien utilisait toute la place que j'occupe inutilement dans le dortoir et je dois bien avouer qu'elle a raison, donc demain je déménage…..

Elle sourit gentiment et s'exclama :

- Ah mais je devrais mettre mon badge moi, j'aimerai pas être engueulée par Rusard.

- Ouais t'as raison, lui dit Drago en tapotant le sien qui était déjà accrochait depuis bien longtemps sur sa cape.

Elle lui sourit, puis à une bifurcation voulut lui faire un 'bisou' qui aurait du se situer sur la joue du Serpentard mais celui-ci avait légèrement bougé sa tête donc la bouche de la jeune fille se retrouva moitié sur les lèvres du garçon et moitié sa joue gauche.

Elle se sépara de lui, et passa son pouce droit sur les lèvres de Drago puis lui murmura :

- Désolée…..

- T'as pas à l'être, lui répondit il.

Elle soupira, c'était sûr que lui s'en fichait un peu ma foie il avait déjà fait plus qu'un demi-baiser !

- Ca m'étonne pas, dit elle tout haut.

Il la regarda un peu vexé :

- Désolée, répéta t-elle.

Il baissa la tête et dit :

- Et moi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ça penses de moi.

Il exécuta un pas pour se diriger vers l'étage supérieur où se trouvaient leurs chambres mais elle lui attrapa le bras :

- J'aurais pas du, et je m'excuse, pardonne moi Drago, s'il te plait….. Je ne pense pas vraiment ça de toi mais…..

- Chut….. lui souffla t-il. C'est moi, je dois vraiment te donner mauvaise impression vu tout ce que j'ai fait avant mais je vais changer tôt ou tard…..

Elle colla sa main sur son front puis la rebaissa et dit :

- Non, bien sûr que non mais bon sache que t'es maintenant mon meilleur ami à Poudlard alors pourquoi je penserai ça de toi….. J'ai juste dit ça car toi, à mon avis ça doit vraiment t'importer peu, un tout petit baiser de rien du tout, alors que pour moi, c'est en quelque sorte pas sacré mais presque ! 

Puis elle continua le long du couloir et entra en donnant un mot de passe à un tableau représentant une grosse dame vêtue de rose, tandis que lui, il monta quand il ne l'aperçut plus.

*************************************

Ce chapitre est terminé, quand dites vous ? 

Et pis s'il vous plait ('regard suppliant') pourriez me laisser une petite review rien que pour le plaisir. 

Merci !! !! !! (même si vous ne reviewez pas je vous aime quand même!)


	2. La journée avant le bal&Je te parle plus

Hello, hello !! !! 

A priori je mettrai un chapitre par semaine mais (oui il y a un 'mais') s'il y a beaucoup beaucoup de reviews je risque d'être plus gentille !

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews !! (J'y ai répondu en bas)

Et pis je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que le premier mais le prochain sera plus long donc…

****

DISCLAIMER :

Tous les personnages et la plupart des lieux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling à part ceux de mon invention.

****

CHAPITRE 2 : La journée avant le bal (ou) je ne te parle plus !

Amour et Drago étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et restaient presque tout le temps ensemble sauf quand celui-ci avait une conquête dans sa poche, ce qui était assez rare par rapport à sa précédente année.

Alors arriva le 31 octobre. Il était 11h15 et tous les élèves étaient devant les escaliers dans le parcs, en moldu en train d'attendre le professeur Dumbledore pour se diriger au restaurant chinois.

Celui-ci avait un jean avec une chemise vert pâle et semblait ravi. 

Tous les élèves de dernière année étaient présents mais certains semblaient vraiment mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir leur cape de sorcier par-dessus leurs habits.

La plupart des Serdaigles et Gryffondors n'en faisaient pas partie, les Poufsouffles eux avaient très enjoués par la journée qui se présentait à eux et les Serpentards étaient de ceux-ci qui râlaient et qui voulaient à tous prix mettre leur cape et retourner en cours ! Sauf Drago qui s'en moquaient un peu…..

Il parlait à Amour qui était vêtue d'une chemisette blanche sous laquelle elle avait un petit haut noir, gris et blanc avec un pantacourt légèrement évasé noir tandis que lui avait un jean et une chemise noire avec pleins de symboles runiques gris dessus sous laquelle il avait un tee-shirt blanc.

Il expliqua à Amour que même s'il n'appréciait pas trop la nourriture chinoise il aimait assez bien le monde moldu mais était déçu de ne pas l'avoir découvert assez tôt…..

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Amour

- Mon père les déteste, et moi c'était pareil jusqu'à la fin de l'année dernière, je suis allée à Londres du côté moldu et j'ai de suite adoré !

Amour lui sourit avec indulgence et le prit par la main comme ils en avaient l'habitude pour se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le lac où commençait à s'impatienter le professeur Mc Gonagall habillée d'une longue robe vert bouteille avec une longue chemise vert pâle.

- Les autres arrivent ou pas ? leur demanda t-elle

- J'en sais rien du tout, dit la blonde, nous sommes venus car vous étiez là mais le professeur Dumbledore n'avait encore rien demandé…..

Leur professeur de métamorphoses soupira puis se dirigea à grands pas vers le château.

Enfin tous les élèves arrivèrent tandis que Drago et Amour les attendaient déjà depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Puis ils prirent tous les carrosses aux chevaux transparents qui les amenèrent à Manouillot, le village moldu le plus proche du château. Amour, Drago, Neville et Blaise étaient dans le même véhicule mais il y avait une légère tension entre les Serpentards et le Gryffondor. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination ils entrèrent directement dans le restaurant que les professeurs avaient choisi et le directeur leur dit qu'ils auraient tous le droit de faire les boutiques après le repas, à Ritaclot, une sorte de Pré-au-Lard (aussi un village de sorciers), spécial nourriture salée et sucrée.

Le repas se fit en 1h30 le temps que tout le monde ait fini son repas et ses conversations alors tout le collège Poudlard se dispersa dans le village voisin de Manouillot. Ils devraient tous se rejoindre à 16h00 à la statue représentant Merlin au centre du village.

Amour elle se dirigea directement au magasin spécial recettes de cuisine où elle feuilleta quelques livres puis elle s'en alla.

Elle se dirigeait à la boutique la plus célèbre de Ritaclot quand elle entendit une dispute à sa gauche, elle se retourna et vit Drago en altercation avec sa petite amie qu'il avait depuis quatre jours, une Serdaigle, Amour n'entendit rien de la conversation mais vit la fille giflait son ami pour ensuite partir d'un pas énervé vers une de ses amies.

Amour entra dans la boutique de confiseries, et alors qu'elle prenait une boîte de chocolats la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer son meilleur qui se dirigea directement vers elle encore un peu en colère.

- Pas trop mal ? demanda Amour en mettant une poignée de bonbons dans un sac du magasin.

- Bof….. répondit le blond.

- T'as encore la marque, lui dit elle en lui jetant un regard.

Il marmonna un juron.

- Pourquoi t'a t-elle fait ça ? 

- Je l'ai soit disant trompée…..

Amour prit encore quelques poignées des bonbons du magasins puis une petite boîte dorée qui contenait des spécialités Suisse.

Elle passa à la caisse avec un peu de toutes les confiseries de la boutique alors que Drago lui demandait :

- Tu me demandes pas si c'est vrai ?

Elle lui jeta un regard et lui répondit alors que la caissière lui rendait la monnaie dans sa main fine et douce :

- Si tu râles ça veut dire que tu n'as pas mérité cette gifle et que donc tu n'as rien fait….. enfin d'après ma théorie sur la vérité…..

- Et moi à ton avis….. 

- Je ne pense pas que tu l'aies trompée, ou sinon tu aurais rompu directement, non ?

Alors que la caissière lui glissait une dernière Noise dans la main Amour lui rappela sans regarder dans sa paume :

- Il me manque trois Mornilles !

La caissière sourit gênée et lui remit l'argent manquant.

Amour se tourna vers elle et lui remit les trois pièces dans sa main en lui disant :

- Pourboire…..

La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment en fourrant les pièces dans sa poche alors que Amour faisait exactement le même geste mais dans son sac.

Drago soupira et lui dit alors qu'elle observait de longues rangées de chocolats à tous les goûts :

- Je ne l'ai pas trompée.

Amour sourit, apparemment contente et s'apprêta à partir quand il la retint :

- Quoi ?

- Si je devais t'offrir des chocolats, ce serait quoi ? la questionna t-il.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas les même goûts que tes petites amies….. 

- Oui, oui mais quand même…..

Elle lui désigna un boîte hexagonale de couleur parme, qui renfermait à l'intérieur selon la pancarte les plus grandes spécialités chocolatières de tous les pays du monde entiers aussi bien magiques que moldus.

- Donc il y a les spécialités des sirènes et tout et tout dedans ? lui demanda Drago ? 

- Oui même des Trolls ! ajouta la blonde.

Drago était un peu étonné et il hocha la tête. Mais Amour le prévint :

- Mieux vaut pas qu'elle soit au régime ou allergique aux chocolats ! Mais bon même si ces chocolats ont l'air exquis ça me plairait moyennement comme cadeau…..

- Pourtant tu adores les chocolats.

- Oui mais bon….. Je préfèrerais avoir la bague qui est à l'entrée de ce magasin parmis d'autres bijoux souvenirs, vois-tu elle change de couleur selon tes sentiments et elle est vraiment pas cher !

Il hocha la tête visiblement satisfait et sur ce elle partit s'acheter une glace et l'attendit patiemment. 

Drago revient avec un petit sachet à la main mais elle lui demanda avant même qu'il ne lui ai dit mot :

- Tu n'as pas acheté la boîte que je t'ai recommandée t'à l'heure ? 

- Mais comment tu fais, je suis de dos à toi et tu vois que je ne l'ai pas achetée ? lui dit il étonné.

Elle lui montra le miroir qu'elle avait dans ses mains alors qu'il s'asseyait devant elle, et le Serpentard le lui prit en disant :

- Tu te maquilles maintenant ?

- Je l'ai trouvé sur cette table, elle hocha les épaules et lui dit :

- Et il restera quand même sur cette table, si jamais celui ou celle qui l'a perdu le cherche il le trouvera ! Et as-tu acheté la bague ?

- Non, répondit il simplement.

Drago commanda deux limonades qu'ils burent puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la statue de Merlin.

Ils rentrèrent donc tous au collège avec encore les carrosses.

Mais alors que Amour se baladait dans les couloirs elle entendit quelques élèves, tous des garçons, parlaient ensemble, parmis eux se trouvait Drago. Elle écouta attentivement :

- Donc est-ce que vous savez si elle sort avec quelqu'un ou si elle en a envie ? demanda un Poufsouffle de 5ème année.

- Bon écoutez, moi j'arrête, annonça Drago, Amour est mon amie je vais pas lui faire ce coup là !

Mais Blaise Zabini continua :

- N'oubliez pas le ou les gagnants empochera les sous mais c'est jusqu'à Noël le délai, pas plus…..

Il y eut des approuvassions.

- Va t-elle au bal avec quelqu'un ?

- Avec moi, dit Drago.

- Je sens que tu vas être le gagnant, lui dit avec amusement un Serdaigle.

Drago roula des yeux. 

- Bon je dois y aller, dit le Poufsouffle du début, je vais dire aux autres que si on couche y a deux Gallions de plus. 

Il partit alors que Amour faisait style de passer par là. 

- Salut ! lança t-il.

Elle lui sourit en retour et continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre de préfète. Elle donna le mot de passe à son tableau, rentra à l'intérieur et prit son livre de potions pour le glisser à dans son sac, le professeur Rogue avait décidé de leur donné un cour spécial 'rattrapage' de une heure, de 16h30 à 17h30, à cause de leur retard. 

Quand elle ressortit de ses appartements elle croisa Drago qui rentrait dans les siens.

- Oh tu pars déjà…..

- Ouais

- Tu veux bien m'attendre please. Entre avec moi…..

- OK.

Ils passèrent dans les deux le tableau représentant un nain danseur, et Amour l'attendit quelques secondes dans un fauteuil alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre.

Ils ressortirent, et se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

- Alors pour ce soir, j'espère que tu es toujours d'accord pour y aller avec moi, lui dit Drago en chemin.

- J'en sais trop rien…..

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle reprit :

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre toi et quelques garçons de Poudlard cet après-midi……

Il entre ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise mais reprit vite ait son masque impassible au bout de quelques instants.

- Je crois que j'ai à peu près tout saisit, dit elle songeuse.

- Euh….. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as compris exactement….. s'inquiéta t-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte des cachots.

- Que jusqu'à Noël y a un pari entre le plupart des garçons de ce collège qui vous dit de sortir avec moi et le gagnant empoche les sous, sauf s'il couche avec moi et dans ce cas il y en aura un peu plus ! dit elle sarcastiquement.

- En fait TOUS les mecs de Poudlard, même les premières années font partis de ce 'jeu', et on a le droit d'être le cinquième mec maximum pour sortir avec toi jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël ! précisa le blond.

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! S'énerva t-elle, alors que les septièmes années qui étaient là les regardaient les yeux grands ouverts, car c'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient.

- Non, dit il en fronçant les sourcils, je te donne juste les quelques détails qu'ils te manquaient pour que tu puisses vraiment t'énerver.

Amour secoua un peu sa tête en fermant ses yeux, puis lui dit énervée :

- T'aurais pu me le dire….. Ou même ne pas y participer !

Les quelques gars qui étaient présents comprirent de quoi Drago et Amour donc baissèrent leur tête gênés.

- Je suis désolé, souffla t-il.

- Pas autant que moi, répliqua t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis désolée envers moi-même d'être ….. devenue ton amie, dit elle tristement. 

Elle commença à avancer vers la porte fermée mais il la retint par le bras pour la retourner.

- Eh ! Attends, je…..

- Quoi ? le coupa t-elle.

- Je m'excuse vraiment, je sais que c'était nul ce pari mais voilà….. 

Elle lui coupa une nouvelle fois la parole :

- Tu voulais être le gagnant ?

- Non !

- Ca fait déjà ça de moins sur la liste, mais quand même, donc je crois que je vais y aller toute seule à ce bal…..

Il la relâcha, et le professeur les fit tous entrer dans sa 'salle' de cours.

C'était un test sur la potion d'émerveillement. Cette potion était dure à réaliser, mais grâce à elle on ne ressentait plus sa peine et l'on était toujours heureux durant deux heures.

Drago fut obligé de faire équipe avec Harry, Hermione avec Crabbe, Amour avec Goyle et Neville avec Parkinson……..

Tout le monde réussit sa potion, même l'équipe de Neville au plus grand agacement du ténébreux professeur.

A la fin, tous se rendirent à leur dortoir pour se préparer à leur soirée.

Amour avait décidé de mettre une petite robe bordeaux toute douce aux reflets bleu marine et argentés, il y avait deux petites bretelles toutes fines sur ses épaules et elle arrivait 10 centimètres au dessus de ses genoux. 

Elle avait mis des petites chaussures noires et comme toujours son bracelet d'argent légué par sa mère adoptive.

Elle s'était mis un peu fard à joue, et du fard à paupière rose, elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui brillaient et ondulaient donc jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Elle descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour manger. 

***************************************

La suite dans le prochain chapitre ! Vous l'aurez d'ici peu je pense …

Et pis j'ai un CADEAU pour vous ! Le premier reviewer de chaque chapitre à partir de celui-ci aura le droit au chapitre suivant en avance (de 2 ou 3 jours…) si vous me laissez votre adresse e-mail bien sûr ! Et ce jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction.

Voici les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent : 

Akhéza : Merci pour les compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plait … Et pis non Voldemort n'est pas mort il sera de retour bientôt (enfin bientôt façon de parler mais il sera bien présent dans la fiction). A la prochaine. 

Bisous.

Véga : La suite t'a plu ? J'espère… Merci pour le compliment ! Je vais bientôt rougir avec tout ça je sens ! 

Bisous et A+

Draco's fan forever : Alors si ma fic commence bien ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire. 

Bisous et A+

Jessyka riddle : La suite est arrivée ! Merci pour le compliment. A la prochaine !

Bisous

Mimille : Beh ouai encore une histoire sur Drago ! La suite est arrivée ! J'espère que t'aime bien!

A la prochaine. Bisous.

Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous (bon, pas trop gros quand même).

A la prochaine.

Laura.


	3. Le bal

Hello ! Me revoici, avec beaucoup de retard certes, avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Les réponses à vos belles reviews sont après le chapitre.

Et puis désolée pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes depuis le début de cette fic, je me suis relue la semaine dernière et c'est horrible ! J'ai failli tout supprimer! Mais je rectifierai tout ça plus tard.

****

DISCLAIMER :

Tous les personnages et la plupart des lieux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling à part ceux de mon invention.

****

CHAPITRE 3: Le bal

Le repas était vraiment exquis. 

De sa table, Amour apercevait Drago, il avait un jean foncé, un chemise bordeaux avec des reflets argentés, mais pour une fois, la première fois de tout Poudlard, n'avait pas ses cheveux plaqués, mais encore humide et en désordre.

Amour secoua légèrement sa tête et se mit à boire un peu d'eau.

Alors que la plupart des élèves avaient fini de manger le directeur se leva, réclama le silence d'un geste de la main et annonça :

- Maintenant que nous nous sommes bien régalés, voici le groupe Evanescence qui est connu aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers et avec les même chansons. Mais il y aura aussi, après quelques chansons personnelles à eux, des chansons moldus d'autres artistes ou bien sorcières d'autres chanteurs également. Comme ça nous sommes sûrs qu'il y en aura pour tous les goûts !

D'un coup de baguette les quatre grandes tables disparurent, une estrade apparut ainsi qu'un long buffet. Des couples se formèrent avant même que la musique ne commence et enfin le groupe débarqua sur scène avec leur chanson 'Going under'.

Amour regardait les chanteurs et musiciens la bouche entre ouverte, elle adorait ce groupe mais n'avait pas la tête pour danser….. 

* De toute façon j'ai le CD dans ma chambre** *** songea la gryffondor.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur une chaise près du buffet tout en mettant dans sa bouche un des bonbons au citron qui traînaient par là….. Elle adorait ces bonbons.

Plusieurs élèves la regardaient les yeux grands ouverts, elle qui était si drôle, belle et gentille n'avait pas de cavalier !

Elle toussota un petit peu, arrangea d'un geste de la main une mèche de cheveux et prit une gorgée de jus de pamplemousse. 

Un garçon de Serdaigle, Marc Dipsom vint lui demander de danser avec lui mais elle refusa gentiment en lui disant que pour l'instant elle n'en avait pas trop envie. Il partit en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et rejoignit Annah Habbot sa meilleure amie.

Elle fredonnait alors les yeux fermés pour elle-même les paroles de la chanson qui en était à la moitié de son refrain :

__

- I'm falling forever

I've got to break throught

I'm going under.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies 

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I cant't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

Soudain un bras la souleva et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et renifla bruyamment en remarquant que c'était Drago. 

- T'aurais pu me demander au moins, se plaigna la blonde.

Il la fixa intensément et lui expliqua que Pansy le poursuivait (l'horreur, avait il soufflé) et en plus elle s'était goinfrée de réglisses :

- Et je déteste des réglisses, finit il.

- Alors sur ce point là on est d'accord, dit en souriant Amour, moi je préfère largement ces petits bonbons là. 

Et elle lui montra un des bonbons au citron qu'il y avait sur la table à quelques mètres d'eux.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et avoua :

- Moi aussi, ce sont mes préférés…..

Et il en sortit un de sa poche pour le fourrer dans sa bouche.

Ils dansèrent ensemble deux autres danses, 'Bring me to life', 'Haunted'.

Le Serpentard ouvrit enfin sa bouche :

- Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir. 

- Merci….. souffla t-elle, encore réticente, en guise de réponse.

- A croire que l'on a les mêmes pensées pour mettre nos vêtements ! Cet aprem à la journée à Ritaclot, maintenant…..

- Enfin, pour ta chemise il te manque les reflets bleu marine pour que ça soit exactement comme moi…..

Enfin arriva le slow 'My immortal'

- Oh non maintenant stop ! dit Amour alors que commençait 'My Immortal'

- Aller juste celle là et après tu pourras retourner auprès de Potter….. 

En prononçant le nom de Harry Amour sut déceler une flamme d'antipathie qui régnait dans les yeux de Drago.

- Euh….. Pour Harry je te ferai remarquer qu'il sort avec Hermione….. lui dit la sorcière.

- Mouai….. beh après je te lâche, et il lui fit un regard de chien battu que personne d'autre qu'elle ne put voir et auquel elle ne put résister

- D'accord, lâcha t-elle avec un grand sourire, elle adorait danser avec le serpentard !

Elle observa attentivement et il lui demanda alors un peu abruptement :

- Quoi ?

Elle eut un petit sourire et dit :

- Tu es vraiment bien avec tes cheveux comme ça…..

Elle murmurait en même temps que la chanteuse les paroles du slow, puis peu à peu elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago tandis que celui-ci resserrait encore plus son étreinte autour de sa fine taille.

A la fin du slow elle ne releva la tête que après lui avoir donné un baiser au milieu du cou en dessous de l'oreille.

Il l'observa dans ses yeux qui étaient l'identiques des siens puis lui rappela :

- Je croyais que tu voulais partir…..

- C'est vrai, alors plus…..

- Tu ne veux vraiment plus être ma cavalière ? lui demanda t-il.

- Je la redeviendrai d'ici un peu moins d'une heure….. enfin, si je n'ai pas changé d'avis d'ici là.

Elle partit vers le buffet, but une gorgée de jus de pamplemousse et s'en alla un bonbon dans la bouche vers le lac. 

Une fois arrivée devant celui-ci elle s'assit dans l'herbe les bras autour de ses jambes, malgré sa petite robe. Elle prit sa baguette et après quelques sorts de lancés elle avait réussit à faire avec l'eau qui se trouvait devant elle un cœur en glace transpercé par une flèche et l'on pouvait distinguait sur la surface lisse du cœur quelques fragments en formes de gouttes pour représenter le sang (le tout en glace bien sûr). Puis remarquant que dans sa position l'on pouvait voir tout ce qu'elle avait sous sa robe, elle s'allongea sur le dos en serrant ses jambes et somnola en repensant à Drago et les danses qu'ils venaient de faire.

Soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas qui la réveillèrent de son demi sommeil et une exclamation étouffée. Elle se releva et remarqua qu'on lui avait mis une cape bleue nuit sur elle pour qu'elle ait moins froid. Une cape marquée DM. Elle devait sûrement appartenir à Marc Dipsom songea t-elle. Elle regarda d'où provenaient les bruits qui l'avaient réveillés puis elle vit avec effarement Pansy en train d'embrasser Drago mais celle-ci avant que Amour n'est put faire aucun mouvement poussa un gémissement de douleur, poussa Drago et partit en courant vers le château. Drago arborait un petit sourire malsain et aperçut que Amour était réveillée, il se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda en faisant disparaître la cape qu'elle avait dans les mains d'un coup de baguette magique.

- J'espère que t'as pas eu trop froid ?

- Comment ça ?

- Beh cette cape elle est à moi, dit il avec assurance …..

Elle fronça le nez et dit ironiquement :

- T'as changé d'avis à propos de Parkisson ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, puis comprit.

Elle lui colla une claque magistrale et cracha :

- J'espère que sa bouche n'avait pas trop le goût du réglisse ! Ou plutôt si comme ça t'aurait pu en crever en t'asphyxiant .

Il avait la bouche ouverte et alors qu'elle commençait à repartir il lui attrapa le bras et lui rappela doucement :

- Je te signale que je fais ce que je veux et que je ne suis pas ton petit ami.

- Bien sûr.

- Et en plus je l'ai mordue….. annonça t-il

- Quoi ?

Il hocha la tête, sourit, et Amour baissa la sienne. 

- Bon je crois que je vais te laisser, lui dit elle, parce que ou sinon tu vas me trucider tellement je dois t'énerver !

- Non tu ne m'énerves pas Amour…..

- Je pense que oui, un peu alors et pis de toute façon le coup de tous les gars de Poudlard ça me reste en travers 

de la gorge moi…..

- Moi j'étais le seul qui était contre au début, s'emballa le Serpentards, mais après j'ai….. euh cédé. 

Son amie pinça les lèvres et demanda :

- Même ceux qui ont des petites amies ?

Il hocha la tête et ajouta : 

- Tous ! Des premières années aux septièmes années, des célibataires aux amoureux, des puceaux aux…..

Mais Drago s'arrêta subitement en réalisant ce qu'il allait dire, tandis que Amour haussait ses sourcils : 

- Qu'ont les puceaux ? 

- Euh….. Rien, je me suis juste laissé emporter. Mais tu vois ce que je vois dire…..

- Oui, je vois un peu trop même. N'oublie que moi-même, je suis vierge et que je n'ai même encore jamais embrassé un garçon…..

Ils marchèrent ensemble silencieusement jusqu'à retourner à l'intérieur.

A peine furent ils entrés que Neville arriva, et demanda sous l'œil noir de Drago :

- Vou…. Voudrais tt….. tu ….. d….d …..Voudrais tu dansais …..a….. avec moi A….. Amour ?

Celle-ci affichait un grand sourire de compréhension mais tourna sa tête vers Drago qui haussa les épaules en disant :

- Si t'as envie de le gifler à la fin du morceau parce qu'il t'aura arracher les orteils c'est comme tu veux ?!

Amour se mordit la lèvre inférieur et dit au timide Gryffondor :

- Ce qu'il voulait dire c'est que je suis sa cavalière donc, je suis obligée de danser avec lui jusqu'à la fin de la soirée…..

Neville sembla déçu mais demanda plus sûrement cette fois :

- Même pas une ?

- Désolée, déjà la moitié de la soirée est passée donc….

Amour agrippa le bras de son ami et ils se réengagèrent sur la piste.

Au bout de quelques secondes il lui demanda :

- C'était pour échapper à la torture ou pas que tu danses avec moi ?

- Un peu des deux….. Enfin c'est plus pour ne pas l'engueuler et puis aussi pour être avec toi…..

Il acquiesça, apparemment cette réponse lui convenait.

Amour huma du parfum de Drago en se rapprochant de lui.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Elle remit sa tête sur les épaules musclés du Serpentard et demanda :

- Qui ?

- Non, pas qui, mon parfum ?

- J'adore ton parfum Drago, s'exclama t-elle en prenant une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, il est vraiment délicieux, merveilleux, sublime ! 

Elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu refaisais qui là ?

- Vois-tu mon cher, dit elle en reprenant sa voix naturelle, quand elle te dise ça, ça signifie plutôt : t'es trop canon, tu veux coucher avec moi ?

- Là t'exagères ! 

- Non, non, non pas du tout et tu le sais….. le contredit elle.

- Et si c'était ce que je voulais.

- Je pense que c'est un peu le cas…..

Il eut un petit sourire, alors que le slow s'éternisait au plus grand ravissement des autres amoureux.

Soudain la musique stoppa alors que la chanteuse vedette de Evanescence annonçait dans son micro :

- Beaucoup d'entre vous ont réclamé de chanter des chansons eux-mêmes donc venez si tel est votre désir vous le pouvez en choisissant la musique qu'il vous plait.

Drago observa Amour et lui demanda :

- Tu ne veux pas le faire ?

Elle eut l'air embarrassée et dit :

- Malédiction de famille je ne peux pas faire écouter à plus de sept personnes mon chant….. Sauf si vous voulez tous mourir.

Il la regarda incrédule.

Elle lui prit alors la main et les fit s'asseoir sur des chaises pour parler plus tranquillement :

- Ca va te faire un choc mais mon père est…..

Elle hésita puis reprit :

- C'est Voldemort….. Par malédiction toutes les femmes de ma famille n'ont pu faire écouter leur mélodieux chant à plus de sept personnes ou sinon ces personnes en mourraient. Le seul moyen de pourvoir chanter est d'avoir trouvé leur âme sœur et de s'être mariée avec façon sorcière…..

Son interlocuteur avait vraiment l'air interloqué, il savait qu'elle avait été adoptée et que ses 'parents' étaient morts mais pas plus.

- Si c'était vrai, tu serais une mangemorte ? demanda t-il incrédule et suspicieux.

Elle soupira, puis lui montra sa cheville droite sur laquelle se trouvait un tatouage noir ébène de signe runiques : 

- Ca veut dire ….. commença Drago

Amour le coupa :

- 'Tu appartiens à ta famille!' tous les descendants de Salazar Serpentard ont ce tatouage, avec mon père peut me contrôler et me faire faire les rêves qu'il souhaite mais heureusement il ne connaît pas mon existence mais lorsque ce sera le cas, ce sera foutu pour moi…..

- Merde….. souffla t-il.

- C'est vraiment le cas de le dire !

- Et tu as d'autres malédictions de ce genre ? l'interrogea t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et lui dit :

- En fait il y a une autre prophétie, elle dit que si à la fin de l'année j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur, alors je pourrai peut-être anéantir mon père, ou sinon que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur ou pas de sûr à la fin de l'année scolaire je suis ou morte au combat contre lui, ou devenue son larbin, mais avec mon âme soeur je pourrai le tuer et prendre sa place en devenant immortelle et plus destructrice que lui ou sinon le tuer mais la paix reviendrait. Du moins pour quelques mois….. Mais je peux quand même en crever si j'ai mon âme sœur.

- Mais c'est pratiquement impossible ! s'exclama t-il.

- C'est clair ! Déjà le tuer ça l'est mais trouver mon âme sœur pour le faire encore plus !

Il soupira longuement :

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour vivre avec ça.

- Avec quoi ?

- Avec tout ! Moi rien qu'avec mon père mangemort je n'en peux plus mais toi ! C'est horrible.

Elle se releva de là ou elle s'était assise et lui tendit la main pour retourner danser :

Il secoua la tête, visiblement cette nouvelle le tourmentait plus lui qu'elle.

Après quatre musiques, une de zouk, une de techno, une de métal et une de rap, revint un slow.

Amour et Drago profitèrent de ce moment pour parler tranquillement.

- Ca te gènes à ce point là ? lui demanda elle 

- Non, mais je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter tout ça, c'est tout…..

- Et pourtant il y a plein d'autres choses que tu ne sais pas, dit elle, beaucoup plus terribles selon moi.

- Et quoi ?

- Je t'en parlerai en temps voulu ; ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elle reposa une énième fois sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago et se mit à fredonner les paroles.

D'une voix d'ange Drago en fut ému même s'il le ne montrait pas, elle lui faisait écouter sa voix, inconsciemment peut-être, mais il en était ravi.

Elle s'arrêta cependant de chanter, imaginant ce qu'elle faisait sûrement.

- Tu chantes magnifiquement bien Amour, et c'est vraiment peu dire !

- Merci, murmura t-elle en souriant.

La soirée se passa ainsi, jusqu'au retour des élèves dans leur dortoir. Amour semblait avoir définitivement pardonné à Drago et celui-ci s'en réjouissait intérieurement. 

Il marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur tableau cachant leur appartements et Amour donna le mot de passe au sien mais avant de refermer la porte elle avoua enfin au Serpentard :

- C'est vrai que j'adore ton parfum.

Et celui-ci lui sourit en retour en guise de merci peut-être. Après tout, Le Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais ôté son masque impassible et froid ni remercié personne ou bien ne s'était jamais excusé, au contraire ! Jusqu'à ce que cette jeune fille débarque pour qu'il puisse enfin le faire, pour qu'il puisse se confier peut-être qui sait ?

En tout cas maintenant, grâce à elle il avait bien changé, et pas en mal.

Drago alla se coucher trois quarts d'heure plus tard, après s'être doucher et mis un caleçon en guise de pyjama.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir il entendit un bruit sourd dans son salon, il se redressa étonné et sortit directement de son lit pour voir que Amour jetait un sort à son sofa pour essayer d'en faire un lit.

Il s'accouda à la porte qui séparait sa chambre de son salon avec un petit sourire et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle se retourna, se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle balança un coup ses bras en soupirant et souffla :

- Tu vas me prendre pour une chochotte ….. Mais en fait, ma fenêtre est bien déboîtée et aucun sort ne me permet de la réparer correctement en plus de ça j'ai l'impression qu'il y a pleins d'araignées…..

Il eut un rictus très accentué et dit :

- J'aurais pas pensé que t'avais peur de ces petites bestioles. Mais va dans mon lit si tu veux, moi je dors ici.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement et répondit précipitamment :

- Non, non, non je vais pas te déranger plus que nécessaire attends…..

Il pencha sa tête de côté, remarquant que Amour n'avait qu'une nuisette rose pâle courte avec par dessus un peignoir bleu marine. 

Il soupira et reprit :

- Aller va dans mon lit je préfère ok…..

Elle roula des yeux, s'approcha de lui et le tira par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle dans le somptueux lit. Elle le poussa dedans puis fit le tour pour enlever son peignoir, le laissa tomber par terre et sauta dans le lit. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures jusqu'à Drago qui lui n'était pas rentré dans les draps.

Il tourna sa tête vers elle et dit :

- Je crois sincèrement que je vais dormir dans le canapé …..

- Ah….. soupira t-elle. Je vais pas te violer, et toi non plus.

Il la regarda d'un œil sarcastique à la Malfoy et s'allongea confortablement dans son lit tandis qu'elle se rapprochait un peu plus de lui.

- Bonne nuit, souffla t-il un lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Hum…. Fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Il l'observa et remarqua qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. Un véritable ange.

Drago se demandait comment elle pouvait être la fille de Voldemort en étant si belle, si douce, gentille, en étant tout simplement elle…..

Elle remua un peu et se colla complètement sur le Serpentard.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas aussi à s'endormir. 

FINIT (du moins ce chapitre).

J'espère qu'il était bien. 

N'oubliez pas mon premier revieweur (si il me laisse son e-mail) aura le prochain chapitre plus tôt!

Voici les réponses aux reviews : 

__

Raphou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review c'est gentille ! Dommage si tu m'avais laissé ton e-mail tu aurais eu ce chapitre avant ! A la prochaine !

__

Mystère : Hummmm… Attends je réfléchis (ce qui est assez difficile dans mon cas!) Tu as un frère, tes parents te disent de dégager, tu me surnomme 'ma vieille' et 'poulette' ! Pas difficile ! ELODIE ! Merci pour tes compliments je t'adore ma Lolo à moi ! lol. A la prochaine !

__

Lushita : Merci, merci, merci ! Tu es vraiment trop gentille !!! J'espère que ce chapitre te convient ! Aller, à la prochaine ! 

__

Kamylacher : pas les filles : Hi ! Merci, t'inquiète je vais pas lacher mais ya juste un truc à rectifier, pour cette fiction je suis toute seule, Lolo, ne fait que lire mes chapitre en avance pour me dire son avis et pis que si je le faisais pas je ne serais plus là à l'heure qu'il est ! Enfin bon c'est pas grave ! A +

__

Amarice : Salut Vanou ! (Beau surnom n'est-ce pas ?) Merci pour les compliments mais tu es de loin la meilleure (enfin je crois…) Voilà un nouveau chapitre mais j'essaie de m'avancer ! Mais comme j'ai plus beaucoup de temps et avec nos 'exams' (bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment des examens). Moi aussi j'ai hâte de lire la suite de ta fiction. On se fiche de mes fautes d'orthographes. A+

Bye et à la prochaine tout le monde ! 


	4. Coma, rétablissement et nouvelle salle

HELLO ! Bon ok j'admets que là j'ai un peu exagéré mais depuis dix jours j'ai pommé mon chapitre donc… je crois que c'est quelqu'un de ma famille qui a du me le supprimer ! 

Ce nouveau chapitre est bof bof car ya pa grand chose dedans mais bon j'pouvais pas faire autre chose ! 

DISCLAIMER : Tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas par rapport aux 5 premiers tomes de Harry Potter est à moi ! LE reste à J K Rowling ! (je préfère cette formule!!!)

Aller à la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas mon premier reviewer aura le prochain chapitre bien avant le postage sur internet ! 

****

CHAPITRE 4: Coma, rétablissement et nouvelle salle.

- Aïe ….. Tu m'as fait mal ! s'exclama Drago vers 3h40 du matin.

Il alluma les lumières d'un coup de baguette, il l'avait laissée sous son oreiller, et vit à coté de lui une Amour plutôt ….. Il ne savait que penser. Elle avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, elle lui avait apparemment donné un coup de pied et maintenant lui tenait le poignet avec beaucoup de force. 

Quelques gouttes de sueurs se présentaient sur ses tempes et Drago se dégagea de sa poigne pour lui tapoter la joue qui était rouge et brûlante.

Il observa comme si c'était un signe le tatouage qui ornait sa si belle cheville et remarqua que celui-ci était rouge sang contrairement à sa couleur ébène de la soirée.

Il secoua la Gryffondor par les épaules sans qu'elle se réveille. Alors sans lui réfléchir la prit dans ses bras et partit le plus rapidement possible vers l'infirmerie. 

* Arg….. j'aurais mieux fait de nous mettre un peignoir * pensa t-il en marchant dans les couloirs glacés et sombres de Poudlard.

En plus vu comment ils étaient habillés, lui en caleçon et tee-shirt, et elle en petite nuisette, l'infirmière n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à poser trop de questions.

Il donna un coup de pieds sur la porte qui renfermait l'infirmerie et celle-ci s'ouvrit sous le choc. Pomfresh sortit de son bureau sous le bruit qu'avait provoqué Drago et commença sa tirade :

- Non mais ça va pas ?! Vous êtes totalement inconscient ! Heureusement que je n'avais pas de patient vous les auriez réveillés en moins de deux.

Elle s'interrompit cependant en remarquant la silhouette dans les bras musclés du jeune homme.

D'un coup de baguette Amour fut allongée dans un lit et la vieille dame l'ausculta. Quelques minutes passèrent tandis que Drago, assit sur un lit, patientait. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva comme par magie dans la salle sans le moindre bruit.

Il jeta un bref regard à Amour qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, et demanda au Serpentard :

- Racontez moi tout s'il vous plait…..

- Euh….. Amour a eu disons quelques problèmes avec sa chambre donc a dormi dans la mienne mais elle m'a réveillé en me donnant un coup de pied et en me serrant le poignet. J'ai alors remarqué qu'elle ne se réveillait plus, qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre et que le tatouage qu'elle a sur sa cheville a changé de couleur …..

A la dernière remarque le directeur eut un visage assez grave mais se reprit assez vite :

- J'imagine qu'elle vous a tout raconté au sujet de son père et de quelques petits problèmes…..

Drago hocha simplement la tête :

- Alors vous devez vous douter que c'est peut-être lui qui a découvert son existence et la contrôle ou essaie de la faire souffrir.

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui commençait à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles puis soudain elle ne dit plus rien. Son visage se détendit et blêmit à vue d'œil.

Le vieil homme posa sa main sur son front et secoua le visage.

- Et voilà maintenant que sa température chute.

L'infirmière se mit à la tâche et quelques instants plus tard, elle leur affirma qu'elle irait sûrement un peu mieux demain.

Cependant Drago lui n'était pas du tout rassuré et désiré rester auprès de son amie :

- Bon, bon, bon….. soupira Pomfresh, restez ici et reposez vous dans un lit s'il vous plait.

Le Serpentard prit donc le lit le plus proche de celui-ci de la souffrante et s'endormit vers les 5h00 du matin.

Au matin l'infirmière donna un copieux petit déjeuner au blond en attendant le réveil de sa patiente qui restait inconsciente. Alors que Drago enfilait une robe de sorcier donnée par la vieille dame, Neville Longdubat entra dans l'infirmerie et s'approcha du lit de Amour.

Malfoy commença à grogner mais le garçon autrefois joufflu s'assit sur une chaise et prit dans ses mains celles de Amour. Celle-ci, quelques secondes après ce geste qui avait frappé d'horreur Drago, sembla peu à peu se réveiller. 

Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières plus les garda étroitement fermé comme si elle luttait contre une force invisible.

- Ca va ? lui demanda gentiment le Gryffondor, qui était toujours resté près d'elle.

Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et répondit :

- Mouai….. Ca pourrait aller mieux mais je maîtrise ! 

Il eut un sourire compatissant alors qu'elle tournait sa tête vers le Serpentard qui était debout derrière Neville.

Elle lui fit un beau sourire et dit :

- Je suppose que c'est toi que je dois remercier pour m'avoir emmenée ici ?

Il hocha la tête. Neville lui se releva et annonça :

- Bon, je vais déjà y aller désolé mais maintenant que je sais que tu ne risques plus rien je vais finir mon devoir de Métamorphoses donc la bibliothèque m'attend.

- A plus, souffla la blonde.

Longdubat sortit de l'infirmerie tandis que Drago s'asseyait là où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il lui prit lui aussi les mains et demanda :

- C'est ton père ?

Elle soupira et le regarda longuement dans les yeux avant de répondre :

- Ouai. J'ai l'impression qu'il était très enjoué à l'idée de me rencontrer et m'a dissuadée d'essayer de l'éviter.

- Comment il l'a su ?

- En fait, répondit la blonde, il ne le sait pas encore, j'ai simplement eu la vision de ce qu'il se passera quand il l'apprendra. Pour l'instant c'est bon mais vers la Saint Valentin ce ne sera plus le cas et il voudra faire de moi une mangemorte à la fin de l'année.

Il la regarda gravement.

- Il ne sait pas pour la prophétie ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête,

- Et tant mieux. Où sinon il me demandera pas de rentrer dans ses rangs, mais plutôt de rentrer six pieds sous terre.

- Mais, commença Drago, tu pourrais t'arranger pour l'éviter ce jour là.

- Ce sera impossible Drago, une vision comme celle que j'ai eu, ça ne se détourne pas.

Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle déposait un baiser sur sa main.

- Merci, souffla t-elle.

Il la regarda fixement dans les yeux, si profondément qu'elle dut les détourner.

- Tu le savais ? la questionna t-il

- Non !

- Je suis sûr que tu savais pour cette nuit ! 

L'infirmière débarqua avec un plateau dans ses bras. Elle força Amour à boire toutes les potions présentes et manger la nourriture qui ornait le plateau. 

A la fin, la jeune fille avait repris un peu de couleur. 

Si bien qu'elle réussit à sortir des griffes de la redoutable bonne femme qui leur servait d'infirmière, mais elle devrait y retourner dans la journée et après le dîner.

- Je me demande toujours comment tu as fait ? lui demanda Drago pour la vingtième fois depuis le départ de Amour alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux près du lac.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un soupir. Très explicite.

Il roula des yeux et l'observa, elle regardait, assise dans l'herbe, le lac de la même couleur que leur yeux qui se dévoilait devant eux. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle lui sourit, puis retourna à sa contemplation.

Il fit de même. Après une dizaine de minutes elle ouvrit enfin sa bouche.

- Drago ?

- Mmmm ?

- Tu vas à ton manoir pour Noël ?

- Ouais, cracha t-il dégoûté à cette idée.

Elle le regarda et lui demanda : 

- Je peux venir ?

Il la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle s'exclama :

- T'es tarée ! 

- Aller ! S'te plait !

- Attends, attends, même moi on m'y emmène par la force et tout et tout et toi t'as envie d'y aller quand même ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui beh c'est bien ce que je me disais t'es tarée !

- Aller s'il te plait !

- Ah moins que ton père t'ais lancé un sort …..

- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua t-elle

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda t-il

- Beh comme ça tout les deux on sera pas tout seuls, et puis ça sera un peu moins douloureux avec moi dans les parages.

- Et si ton père débarque chez moi ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

- On avisera, tu sais il va pas m'égorger direct. On fera croire que je suis pas sa fille c'est tout.

Ils n'en parlèrent plus pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Amour fasse éclater une bulle de chewing-gum rose en fait. Drago reprit :

- Dumbledore ne voudra jamais ! 

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, assura t-elle.

Il soupira. Il était d'accord, après tout il avait déjà ramené plein de ses amis dans le manoir de son père, mais il était tout de même un peu préoccupé.

- C'est d'accord mais on demandera quand même à Dumbledore ok ?

- Ok ! De toute façon je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord.

Ils retournèrent à leur contemplation et Amour interrompit le calme de la même façon que la première fois :

- Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, en fait Pomfresh, c'est ma tante.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Ouai, c'est la sœur de ma mère adoptive, donc en quelque sorte ma tata et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a laissée sortir car elle sait que je suis responsable. Même si elle fait très attention à moi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils rentrèrent tous les deux au château.

Ils s'installèrent dans une ancienne salle de classe vide et firent leurs devoirs tranquillement toute la matinée. Ils déjeunèrent aussi dans la salle de classe et terminèrent leur essais vers 15h30 de l'après-midi. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie où Amour but une potion puis se baladèrent dans Poudlard en quête d'une nouvelle salle.

Ils en trouvèrent une au troisième étage derrière la peinture d'une Ogresse qui dansait pour son chien. 

Il suffisait de touché le coté droit du tableau avec le dos de la main gauche. 

La pièce en elle même ne semblait être que du cristal avec un sol transparent qui laissait paraître un fond marin de l'Océan Pacifique selon Drago.

Il y avait un canapé et trois fauteuils en cuir bleu marine avec une table en verre. Le feu de la cheminée était lui aussi bleu foncé. Bref l'ensemble de la décoration, qui se résumait à des vases remplis de fleurs et un tableau représentant un triton qui dormait, était dans les tons bleus. 

Un fond de la salle il y avait une porte noire en bois et lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle où logeait un piano, un violon, des fauteuils du même style que les précédents, un arbre magique au fond de la salle planté à même le sol et une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon invisible pour ceux de l'extérieur. 

En passant devant le piano Amour effleura quelques touches ce qui eut pour effet de casser le silence qui était présent et elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour sortir. 

Il n'y avait rien sur le balcon mais la vue était magnifique. De là on pouvait voir le lac sur toute sa longueur ainsi que des petits de villages voisins. 

A croire qu'ils étaient tout en haut du château.

Ils retournèrent dans le salle à la cheminée, s'assirent dans des fauteuils et commencèrent à parler tranquillement :

- C'est beau ici non ? 

- Très, affirma Drago

- J'adore moi. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes les seuls à connaître l'existence de ces pièces non ? Même si le feu était déjà allumé.

- Moi aussi, je pense qu'il doit y avoir un charme sur le feu pour lui donnait cette couleur et aussi pour qu'il ne s'éteigne pas…..

- Mmmhh

Ils restèrent ainsi toute la journée jusqu'à 19h00 en lisant en gros livre chacun, à cette heure là ils descendirent tous les deux à la Grande Salle.

Ils se séparèrent et dînèrent chacun de leur coté et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Drago vint retrouver Amour comme à son habitude à la table des Gryffondors. 

Ceux-ci ne lui disaient rien mais le Serpentard voyait que c'était parce que lui et Amour étaient Préfets-en-Chefs, ou sinon ils lui auraient déjà sauté dessus.

Celle-ci se leva et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, Pomfresh les attendait déjà avec une potion fumante en mains.

- Beurkk elle est horrible ! s'exclama la jeune sorcière après avoir bu une gorgée de la mixture douteuse de couleur violette.

- Oui, beh tu l'as boit quand même, et entièrement

- Oui tata, ronchonna la jeune fille.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les visages de Drago et Pompom tandis que Amour but d'un grand coup le contenu du gobelet. Elle reposa rapidement le verre sur le plateau que tenait sa tante et colla sa main sur sa bouche. 

Quelques secondes plus tard elle avait reprit une attitude normale ainsi qu'un bonbon au citron :

- Elle est trop horrible ! On ne peut pas modifier son goût ?

- Non, d'après le professeur Rogue ça en neutralise les effets, dit l'infirmière en haussant les épaules.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il ne veut pas qu'on se régale en la buvant, ce prof est tellement sadique qu'il doit sûrement penser qu'on va la revomir juste après, dit le Serpentard.

- Dois yavoir un peu de ça aussi, affirma PomPom.

- Bon je vais aller me coucher tata, on se verra bientôt, annonça Amour.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie, lui dit elle en l'embrassant sur une joue.

Drago et Amour partirent ensemble à l'étage de leurs appartements mais lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant le sorcier demanda à son amie :

- Tu es sûre que tu ne retomberas pas dans une sorte de coma maléfique ?

- Non, mais ma fenêtre est toujours cassée et les araignées présentes…..

Il soupira en entra avec elle dans les appartements de la jeune fille.

- Bon je vais me changer et prendre mes affaires pour demain, annonça Amour.

Drago quand à lui s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du feu.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, la même nuisette et robe de chambre que la veille ainsi que son sac de cours sur l'épaule et sa pile de vêtements et d'affaire de toilette dans les bras.

- Demain on a cours, dit elle en guise de réponse.

Il lui prit son sac et ils partirent tous les deux en direction du lit bien chaud du Serpentard.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et ils se couchaient déjà, Drago prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

Elle se colla à lui comme la veille et ils s'endormirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Plongés dans un sommeil sans rêve et cette fois aucun problème ne survint durant la nuit.

Réponses aux reviews : 

__

Ana : Salut ! Merci pour ta review super encourageante ! J'espère que tu as bien reçu ce chapitre en avance ? !! Bon, pour Drago (je suis gentille je vais te le dire) ce n'est pas un mangemort ! Et il risque de le devenir en même temps que Amour ! Et pis pour l'âme sœur de Amour tout le monde doit penser que c'est Drago mais peut être que c'est quelqu'un d'autre non ? Aller à la prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre t'a plu !

__

Mystère et boule de conne : Ahh je reconnais que j'ai un véritable talent pour les pseudos (hum hum…) surtout pour le tien didi ! Pis merci pour ta review ça me fait super plaisir (même si t'es nulle en orthographe!)… Je crois que moi aussi je vais t'en faire une dans 'le retour à Poudlard'. Aller je te laisse ma cocotte ! BYE

__

Mystère et boule de conne (bis) : je sais que ton autre pseudo était nul, lol, et pis tiens ta review m'a rappelé le jour où j'étais chez toi, d'ailleurs je me disais qu'elle me disais vaguement quelque chose ! Merci encore mais les prochains chapitres n'arriveront pas de si tôt en ce moment j'ai 4 autres fics en cours ce qui m'en fait 5 en tout ! (je sais que t'es forte en maths mais on sait jamais!) Aller je te RE laisse!! BYYYYE

__

Raphou : Merci pour les compliments ! (je ne vais pas tarder à rougir si ça continue !!) C'est pas grave si ta review est courte c'est le geste qui compte (me voilà philosophe tiens !) Merci et A+++

__

Kamy : Oui, je suis toute seule et je tiens à le préciser ! J'ai pas envie que Lolo soit célèbre à ma place ! (lol) Bon merci quand même c'est pas grave si tu t'es trompé ! Aller byee ! 

Voilà n'oubliez pas de me reviewer ça fait plaisir ! Et pis si vous avez pas envie reviewez quand même !!!! (lol) 

Bon je vous laisse ! A la prochaine ! 

Laura.


	5. NOTE : continuer la fanfic ou pas ?

C'est une note pour demander votre avis :

ou je continue cette fic sur le même style (mais j'aime pas donc je trouve que c'est de plus en plus nul et écrire devient une corvée)

ou je la réécris, en mieux (selon moi) tout en la modifiant un peu. Cela prendra du temps mais moins ! ! !

A vous de décider...

Laura


End file.
